If Edward Could Sleep
by PrincesSarah
Summary: What if Edward could sleep? What if Bella wasn't the only sleep-talker? Ok, i just thought it would be fun to try this idea out. It has the classic Edward&Bella moments, but also some ATTEMPTED humor. Sooo...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

If Edward Could Sleep…

I stretched, or as much as I was able to, when I slowly awoke to blinding sunlight- I had my money on a hallucination. I glanced down at the alabaster arms wrapped securely around me; strong and easily capable of snapping me in half. And I wasn't bothered by it one little bit. Feel free to question my sanity. I was snuggled up peacefully in a fairly…itchy…blanket, so I wouldn't get possible frostbite, up against Edwards's marble chest.

Smiling contentedly at this oddly calm moment in time, I nearly had a heart attack when Edward spoke out of nowhere.

"Bella…"

My heart pounding at the sound of my name in his velvet voice, I struggled to turn myself around to face him. Finally arranging myself where I could see his face, I did a double take. And then another. And another; pinching myself so hard I had to stop before I bled. (With Edward, I didn't think BLEEDING was the best idea.)

He was sleeping. And he was dreaming.

I watched his inhumanly beautiful face contort into a mask of grief and anguish. My heart nearly broke at merely seeing pain on his strangely vulnerable-looking face. Still stunned at the fact that he was SLEEPING, I suddenly realized what else I might have to do. Wake him up. When your boyfriend is a vampire with the ability to break a railroad track like a toothpick, you learn to try and not test his self control, thought I have a slight problem with that…

And when my own father nearly socked me to death every morning when I woke him up, I was slightly terrified at what Edward might do. Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Bella…" He murmured. "Bella, Bella, BELLA!" His voice rose in pitch as he rolled over, taking me with him.

What on earth was he dreaming?! I lay on top of him, pinned in his unconscious hold.

This was not good.

"Edward…Edward…honey? Time to wake up sweetie, you're having a bad dream." I whispered into his ear.

Edward suddenly snapped up, nearly bowling me over in the process, and began humming, swaying back and forth.

I managed to save my head from another concussion. Shifting myself upright, I stared at Edward. He was humming a wedding march. (Amazingly on key, even in his sleep.)

Almost as suddenly, he slapped himself back down onto the bed. My mouth hung open, just tempting the flies. As the shock finally passed, I managed to crawl over to his side, noticing his lips moving fast. Out of nowhere, his arm whipped up, and I flipped onto the floor landing flat on my face. But that was fairly normal, although for a moment I considered trying to convince Charlie to put foot-thick padding through the entire house. Slightly groaning, I got back on my knees, about ready to dump a nice big bucketful of water on Edward's gorgeous head. I courteously refrained.

Seeing his face twist into a look of pain, I touched his cheek gently. "Edward, come on. It's time to wake up now."

This time, his other arm flashed up, scooping my feet out from under me and I groaned as the wood floor met with me again. I considered just staying there that time.

A cry of fearfulness had me right back where I was, deciding I could count the bruises later. Edward's hand shot out, barely missing me, and on the way back, pulled me back onto the bed. "Bella…stay away from there…please stay Bella…I love you!"

My frustration melted away. A little too soon, I'd say. Edward jerked me back into his chest, holding me so tight I had trouble breathing. Using what little air I had, I blew on Edward's face. Beware of morning breath.

Edward's grip loosened and I sighed with relief, though it was too soon to be rejoicing. Edward shot forward, pressing his ice cold lips too mine in a way he never had before. If this was how he was in his sleep, I'd be perfectly fine leaving it that way.

Closing my eyes, I felt my heartbeat speed up considerably. Edward's cool breath scattered my thoughts, as his mouth molded against mine urgently, almost hungrily.

Prying my eyes open slightly, I met Edward's golden gaze. He was awake. Edward didn't stop, or gently pull away. Instead he tangled his fingers into my hair, and gripped my body to him, almost as if he was afraid I vanish from his grasp. Then just as suddenly as he had started, Edward reluctantly pulled away, probably thinking of my safety. Jerk.

Taking in my mush-brained state, he smiled grimly.

"Well good morning to you, too, sunshine." I said, recovering my senses.

Edward's smile turned into full-blown laughter, and his trying to muffle it with the pillow.

When he recovered enough to meet my eyes, I changed my mood abruptly. "Liar."

Edward's expression turned confused, with a slight wondering tint to it. "What?"

"I thought you said vampires couldn't sleep."

Edward cracked a smile. "So did I. I don't know how or why I was able to sleep after hundreds of years, and I'm not to anxious to do it again."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why? Did you have a nightmare?"

Edward stiffened, and his jaw clenched. "I dreamed that you had left me, and that you had gotten hurt."

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. But you know you won't be able to get rid of me that easily," I said, trying to throw in a bit of teasing.

Edward laughed grimly, and met my eyes. "I wouldn't try to get rid of you if my life depended on it." His eyes softened. "I love you, Bella."

I touched his flawless cheek. "I love you too. Now don't worry," I said, wanting to soothe him. "I won't ever leave you."

Edward sighed, finally relaxing.

I softly pressed my lips to his, still dizzy from the last kiss, and, much to Edward's amusement, slid back under the covers.

It was Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella

"Bella..." I said softly, gently stroking her smooth cheek.

"Edward," she whispered painfully back to me. Without warning, Bella broke into a coughing fit, doubling up into a ball.

I was scared. Something was wrong with Bella...deathly wrong. Even Carlisle didn't know what it was!

"Edward!" Bella suddenly gasped. "Edward!"

I grabbed her outstretched hand, carefully so as not to hurt her, and leaned in over her, almost protectively. "What's wrong Bella? What's the matter?!"

She moaned, her breathing turning to panting. Then without warning, her breathing stopped, and her eyes closed, her hand going limp.

"Bella..." I murmured, my mouth going dry. I shook her ever-so-gently. "Bella...Bella...BELLA!!" But it was no use. She was gone. My love and my life, the only reason worth living for was gone.

Feeling the tears run down my face, I set Bella's small white hand gently down on the bed, turned, and walked out the hospital room door to break the news to my family.

But when I opened the door and stepped out, my tears dried up. There was Bella! And she was wearing the wedding dress Alice had picked out for her. She stood at the end of a long, velvet red aisle, smiling at me, looking absolutely beautiful. The wedding music began playing softly in the background, and I looked down. My street clothes had been replaced with a tux.

I took the first step, and not a second later, Victoria leapt into my path, wild and savage. She licked her lips, stepping towards Bella.

Rage coursed through me, and I swung at her from behind, knocking her to the now-bare floor. I leapt on her, and her claws raked my arm. I gritted my teeth against the pain, and used my free arm to tear off one of her arms. She howled, twisting more savagely than before.

Bella's scream had me on my feet, leaving the beast to my brother Emmet. James. They were both back!

I socked James so hard he fell backwards into the hands of my father and Jasper. Panicking, I looked around, but I couldn't sense any more of my kind that was an enemy. Relaxing my stance, I turned around.

But this time Bella wasn't smiling in a pretty wedding dress. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, about to step off.

"BELLA!" I shouted, my dead heart already starting to break. "Stay away from there!"

Bella looked back at me, her big brown eyes filled with emptiness.

"Please stay Bella...I love you!"

She jumped, and I shot forward. I caught her in my arms, and kissed her.

The vision slowly faded away, and I opened my eyes, stunned. Focusing, I found myself kissing Bella. Not a bad thing to wake up to. The relief of the nightmares soaked my heart, and I clutched Bella close to me, afraid she might disappear after all. Hearing her heart speed up, I gently broke the kiss so she could breathe. Plus I was getting a smidge to excited myself.

Taking in her groggy early-morning state, I smiled grimly.

"Well good morning to you, too, sunshine." She said, seeming to recovering her senses.

My smile turned into full-blown laughter, and trying to muffle it with the pillow.

When I recovered enough to meet her eyes, she changed her mood abruptly. "Liar."

I felt my expression turned confused, and slightly wondering. "What?"

"I thought you said vampires couldn't sleep."

I cracked a smile. "So did I. I don't know how or why I was able to sleep after hundreds of years, and I'm not to anxious to do it again."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did you have a nightmare?"

I stiffened, and my jaw clenched. "I dreamed that you had...left me, and that you had gotten hurt."

I heart her heart skip a beat. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. But you know you won't be able to get rid of me that easily," She said, throwing in a bit of teasing.

I laughed grimly, and met her eyes. "I wouldn't try to get rid of you if my life depended on it." I felt myself soften. "I love you, Bella."

She touched her gentle hand to my cheek. "I love you too. Now don't worry," she said soothingly. "I won't ever leave you."

I sighed heavily, finally relaxing.

She softly pressed her lips to mine, and much to my amusement, slid back under the covers.

It was Saturday.


End file.
